Submit Your Clique Character
by Jena-Paige150
Summary: Submit your character for my story, The Clique : The Next Generation. Submit by PM ONLY! Please submit!
1. Form

**Okay, so I think I'm gonna give this writing thing a try. My teacher said that I should after giving me an A on an essay, soo... I'm gonna start with an OC Contest for The Clique. I've seen contests like this alot, but not one for the Clique, which are my favorite books ever. Please submit your character ONLY by PM and be sure to put 'Clique Character' in the subject field. I will only be taking one daughter for each of the girls (Massie, Claire, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan) for the Pretty Committee, but you can also make a character for another one of their kids, but they will only have a small part. BE CREATIVE! This is NOT first come, first serve! If I do not like your character, and your character is the only one that I have for that part, then I will just make my own up. Take your time! Submissions will be closing the night of July 4th, unless I get enough characters that I like before then. Again, PM ONLY! If you review, your character will be overlooked.**

**Massie marries James in England and once they finish school, they move back to America to get married, and their families later follow them. No one knows James' last name, so you can use anything you'd like.**  
**Claire marries Cam Fisher.**  
**Alicia marries Josh Hotz.**  
**Kristen marries Dempsey Solomon.  
Dylan marries Derrick Harrington.**

Form:

Name: Emaline Jade Solomon (Prefers Emily)

Part: Kristen's Daughter

Age/Birthday: 16 (I'd prefer them all to be this age) / January 13th

Appearance: (Be descriptive) She has very long, elbow length, ash blonde hair that she usually wears up in elaborate braids. She has pale skin that burns and blushes easily, a medium sized ski-slope nose, wide forehead and long ears. She has very striking blue eyes that are always slightly lined with eyeliner and alot of mascara to really make them pop. She stands at 5'2" and weighs about 118 pounds. She has a dancer's body.

Extracurricular Activities: Unlike her mom, she isn't very athletic at all. She couldn't run if her life depended on it. One thing she can do though, is dance. She is an amazing dancer and loves it with all her heart. She can do alot of types of dance; Ballroom, Jazz, Tap, Ballet, Contemporary, but the type that she loves the most is Irish Dance. She is very intelligent like her mom though, and worries alot about her grades.

Personality: She is a very kind girl with a golden heart, but she is fiercly independent. She wants to be perfect in everything she does and tries to perfect herself in everything she does; school, fashion, dance. Sometimes she takes it to an unhealthy extent, like she has tried bulimia a few times to try and perfect herself, but refuses to ever tell anyone. She isn't afraid of standing up for something that she feels strongly about. She tends to be quite blunt when she is speaking and is very witty and clever. Loves making dry humor.

Relationship: (If your character is chosen, I'll send you all PMs later on about making a character for me to pair them up with later) She is single, and feels like she doesn't have enough time to be involved in dating right now, but she won't tell the other PC members that.

Relationship With Parents: She has a great relationship with them. Her mom and she get along wonderfully, they are just like best friends. She doesn't tell them how she feels about her perfectionist problem. Her dad is very protective over her and if a guy flirts with her, he gives them a death stare.

Style: Vintage but with her own modern twist. She doesn't care about wearing only name brand things, and hardly has any name brand items, but the way that she wears things fools people into thinking they are name brand. She likes to be the one to wear things that if a person were to see it on a rack in a store they would say, "What on God's green earth was the person that made that thinking?", she would wear it, and find a way to make it look amazing. She loves skirts and dresses, heels, boots, anklets, statement jewelry, hats (she can rock a beret, now), and flats.

Anything I Missed: (Anything extra that you want to add)


	2. Author's Note & Need More Submissions

Alright guys, keep sending in those characters (Via PM only!)! I am loving some of the characters I have so far, but I'm not going to give any definite answers yet, just in case I get another character for the particular spots that I like better.

Surprisingly, no one has submitted a character for Massie's daughter yet though! Crazy, I thought that spot was going to be the one that I would have to choose from five or six different entries for!

So, even if you have already submitted a character, please submit more!


	3. Winners

**Alrighty, guys! Here are the winners. I do not own any of the characters, except for Emily. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Winners:

Maia Amelia Wright - 16 / Sophomore - Parents: Massie and James Wright

Caroline Rose Wright - 15 / Freshman - Parents: Massie and James Wright

Catalina (Cat) May Hotz - 16 / Sophomore - Parents: Alicia and Josh Hotz

Aria Kelly Harper - 16 / Sophomore - Parents: Skye and Daniel Harper

Christen (Abby) Abbigal Fisher - 16 / Sophomore - Parents: Claire and Cam Fisher

Miranda (Randi) Lynn Harrington - 16 / Sophomore - Parents: Dylan and Derrick Harrington

Emaline (Emily) Jade Solomon - 16 / Sophomore - Parents: Kristen and Dempsey Solomon

* * *

**Yeahh, I did the cool dot thingys to try and add suspense... Congrats to the winners! Special thanks to the awesome people who submitted the winners : that little piece of hope , C1A2R3R4I5E6 , FrenchAlpha , and Arina - Peachy. Also a big thanks to those of you who submitted characters but weren't accepted. Please remember that I loved all of the characters I received, but I could only choose a few. I'm gonna try and get some writing in tonight and tomorrow, I am hoping to have chapter one up by tomorrow night. If not, then Saturday. Oh! And don't forget that I'll be taking this story down soon and the actual story will be in a new story. Also, if you have any ideas for titles that would be great too!**


End file.
